Should The Sky Fall
by Vialana
Summary: Kai/Tyson :: Kai's considering leaving again and the Bladebreakers are distraught. But what is it that he wants that could possibly make him stay?


****

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway own the series Beyblade or any of its characters featured in this fan fiction.

__

I had an attack of fluffiness, that's the only way to explain this. Evil fluff bunnies ... I'm supposed to be evil, torturous, angsty! I am the Mistress of Night!

... -_-;; Ignore that please.

Anyway, being trapped as I am by the evil fluff bunnies, I just had to write this little one-shot so packed full of fluff and gooeyness that it'll make you want to choke and gag. Seriously

Warnings: Yaoi (Kai/Tyson more specifically), fluff (as I've mentioned numerous times) teensy bits of angst (tiny for me anyway), possible mild swearing.

Enjoy.

****

Should the Sky Fall

Tyson sighed. "Look guys, I really have no idea what to do. He's just so stubbourn."

"We know Ty," Max said, looking exasperated. "But we have to do something."

"Like he'd let us," Tyson muttered darkly.

"We have to try," Kenny argued. "We can't just let Kai walk out on us again."

The four members of the Bladebreakers sat around a table considering what was to be done about their stubbourn captain who had informed them that morning that he was leaving the team … again.

Tyson growled. "Maybe we should just give up and let him go," he said with clenched teeth. No one knew just how painful it was for him to say those words. The rest of the team stared at him, shocked.

"We can't just give up," Max said in a quiet voice, looking close to tears.

"What else can we do?"

Rei got up. "I'll go talk to him. Maybe he'll listen to me. Besides, I wasn't here when he told you so I deserve a chance to argue with him." The other three nodded, knowing that Kai respected Rei and may just stop and listen to him.

Unbeknownst to the others, Kai had heard every word they'd said. He sat in his room nearby, close to the door, listening to their conversation with a heavy feeling in his stomach.

In his hand he clutched a pendant. Hearing the words, 'give up' coming from Tyson, his knuckles turned white from the strain of holding on so tight.

_I guess I was a fool then._ Kai turned away from the door and walked back to his bags, already packed. He finished up by placing the last item in his bag and heard the door open.

"Come to dissuade me?" Kai asked with a smirk, not yet facing Rei.

"You don't know what you're doing to us, Kai," Rei told him coldly. "And I wonder if you would even care if you did."

Kai turned around, still smirking. "Continue to wonder then, for you won't find out. Not now." He grabbed his bags in his hand and started to walk out, but Rei grabbed him by the shoulder.

"Kai," he begged, desperation in his eyes. "Please don't leave us."

"There's nothing for me to gain here … at least, nothing that I want. Not any more."

Rei was stunned as he heard the edges of pain seeping into Kai's voice. He stared at the captain for a long time, studying him, then his eyes came to rest on his hand clutched firmly around the pendant. His eyes widened and Kai used the opportunity to get out of his grasp.

"Nothing you say could make me want to stay, you have nothing to offer me of worth."

Rei stared after him as he walked down the hallway, tears coming to his eyes at the harsh words. He ran to catch up to Kai, but the phoenix had already left the building. He ran to the door where the other Bladebreakers were gathered and stared out at the street and watched as the sky clouded and Kai walked slowly away from them.

He looked away, tears stinging his eyes, but Rei could not allow himself the luxury of letting his emotions get the better of him now. He was the eldest now and the one with the most experience with captaining, he had to be strong for his team and had to bring them all together.

"Come on, let's get back inside," he ordered in a choked voice. Max looked up at him with red eyes and nodded sadly, walking back inside. Kenny hung his head and followed. Rei reached out a hand to touch Tyson's shoulder when he would not move, but Tyson moved out of the way.

Rei looked at him and his heart broke at the shattered expression on Tyson's face.

"Just let me stay here a while," Tyson whispered, staring out at the street. "Please Rei." Rei nodded and left him there in the doorway, staring out at the cold windy and utterly empty street.

Going back inside to deal with the grief of the others, Rei mentally cursed Kai. _How could you do this? I thought we were your teammates … your _friends_. But then, I guess you never did change. We were fools to have thought you could change. Once an icy bastard, always an icy bastard. We forgave you once for leaving us, but a second time … and without a reason? I hope you weren't counting on our kindness again because we're just about out._

Rei sighed and walked back into the kitchen, seeing Max and Kenny sitting at the table. He looked around and noticed that there was a huge stack of washing to do. Needing something to occupy his mind, he offered, "I'll do the washing up, okay?"

"Sure." Kenny looked over at Max, figuring that Rei wanted to be alone with his thoughts. "Do you want to go over some configurations for Draciel?" Max looked over at Rei and noticed the same thing Kenny had. He nodded and the two of them left the room.

Rei sighed at the silence and filled the sink with water, pouring the detergent in as it got warmer. It wasn't working though, he couldn't help it, his mind kept going over Kai's last words and actions. He couldn't get them out of his mind.

_"There's nothing for me to gain here … at least, nothing that I want. Not any more."_

Not any more, what did he mean by that? Did he want something and couldn't get it? Why couldn't he? And what did he want?

_"Nothing you say could make me want to stay, you have nothing to offer me of worth."_

Friendship wasn't worth much to him, was it? Rei suddenly frowned and stopped washing the dish he was holding. _"You"._ He didn't say "the team", he said "you", referring to Rei. Had he put a slight emphasis on it as well? What was that look in his eye as he said that? Sadness? Pain? Desperation? What did he mean by everything? What made him leave?

Rei gasped as he suddenly remembered something.

The pendant.

He dropped the dish back into the sink and ran out to the doorway. His heart seized up again, seeing Tyson slumped down in a ball on the ground, sobbing silently, his knees pulled up to his chest. Could this really work? Could he do something to help Tyson? To help them all? To help Kai?

"Tyson," he called out, running to the boy and shaking him. "Tyson, please, you have to get him back."

Tyson looked up at Rei with red eyes. "What?"

Rei stared at him desperately. "Please Tyson, you're the only one who can get him back now."

"What can I do?"

"Everything. We can't lose him." Rei looked directly into Tyson's eyes and the younger boy froze as he knew Rei saw his deepest secret. "You can't lose him," he whispered passionately.

Tyson nodded. What more did he have to lose?

***

Kai stopped by the park, not able to go on any further.

He felt heavy, and with every step he took, he felt worse. He stopped walking and sat on a bench among the gardens, bringing one knee up, which he wrapped his arms around. He rested his head for a moment and opened his fist, letting a glint of silver shine.

He smiled at the pendant in his hands, a sad minute smile filled with nostalgia.

__

Kai was sitting on his bed, staring out his window at the white landscape outside. It was a week after the World Championships and they were still stuck in Moscow due to weather problems. Well, some of them were. Rei had flown back to China with his teammates a day before the storm came in and Max had gone with his mother and the All-Stars on the same day.

So it was just he, Tyson and Kenny.

Said genius was out with Mr. Dickinson, looking over things at the BBA centre, so for the day, it was just him and the dragon. Which, strange as it may sound, didn't bother him that much and neither had it Tyson.

Thinking of the blue-haired blader, Kai noticed something. It was too quiet. Kai got up and walked out into the main room, looking around nervously. Tyson was nowhere to be found. He opened the door to the other rooms and finally saw Tyson sitting up on his bed, staring at something in his hand. He seemed to be arguing with himself about something.

Kai cleared his throat, smiling as he saw the boy jump and turn around in fright. Tyson growled and glared comically. "Don't do that, you scared the living hell out of me!"

"That was my intent."

Tyson poked his tongue out and noticed the curious stare Kai was giving him. He looked down and blushed slightly then came around to stand in front of Kai.

"I … uh … I have something for you."

Kai looked shocked. Tyson had something for him_? "What is it?" he asked nervously._

Tyson blushed and handed something to him. Kai looked at his hand and his eyes widened. He barely heard Tyson's garbled explanation as he stared at it, completely fascinated.

"Well you see, I didn't have a chance to give you this when you first came back to the team, but I wanted to, but then we had our matches to look forward to and I sort of forgot but I gave it to you now. It's just a small thank you for coming back to us, it really meant a lot that you would chose us to be your friends." Tyson looked away, embarrassed. "I don't think you ever realised how much you meant to us Kai. I thought I should show you."

"Thank you," Kai breathed, not knowing anything else he could say that could possibly express his feelings.

Tyson blushed again. "No problem," he muttered, looking away. "I … uh, I should go check out where the Chief went." He smiled once more at Kai, not realising what a huge effect that one gesture had upon him. "I'm glad you like it Kai." Then he dashed off, leaving Kai alone to contemplate the many thoughts and feelings running through him at that moment.

One, however came through stronger than any other.

Kai looked up and over to the door where Tyson had suddenly disappeared, a faint blush rising to his cheeks. "Thank you," he breathed again, talking this time about the actions behind the gift. It meant a lot to him that Tyson considered him a friend.

Perhaps his dreams were not as hopeless as he first thought them.

Sitting here alone, the chilly wind ruffling his hair and scarf, Kai allowed himself the luxury of indulging his emotions for once. A single tear fell from his eyes onto the small silver pendant that Tyson had given him less than a year ago.

_How I wish that this meant more to him than it does. I wish it meant as much to him as it means to me._ Kai looked away, snorting at his own thoughts with disdain. _Yeah right, the sky's more likely to fall down before Tyson falls for me._

Getting up, Kai placed the pendant around his neck and let it fall outside of his shirt. He'd never put it on before, be he did not want to lose it. This would be his only memory of his love, a very bittersweet one, but one he would cherish. The only one he could take with him

Sighing, he grabbed his bags up again and started walking out of the park and back onto the long lonely road.

***

Tyson ran down the long roads, trying to find any sign of Kai, thinking of the possible places he could have gone.

"Damn it!" he muttered, stopping by the park entrance. He couldn't find his captain anywhere. He looked around desperately, thinking of the look that Kai gave him as he left.

He'd stopped at the entrance to the kitchen where they had been gathered and everyone quieted seeing the captain with his bags all packed. This was it, the final moment. Tyson could not do or say anything. He wanted nothing more than to get up and beg Kai not to leave, professing his love for the cold boy, but he sat there and did nothing. The intense look Kai sent his way seemed to say something. Kai begged him for something, but Tyson didn't understand what it was.

Now he thought he did.

With Rei's sudden urging, he had found the strength to get up again. How dared Kai do this to them? He'd thought. He wanted to bring him back to make him explain, but that look …

Now he knew what Kai wanted and it was the same thing he wanted.

Now he had to find Kai before it was too late and the opportunity was lost forever.

His heart suddenly stopped as he caught a flash of blue and white. Tyson looked around and there he was, standing at the park entrance staring at him in shock. Tyson stared right back at Kai and noticed something different.

"You're wearing the pendant."

Kai gently fingered the delicate piece of jewelry. "I am," he whispered softly. "It was the only thing of you that I could take."

"You shouldn't need to take anything of us. You don't have to leave."

"I do."

"Why?" Tyson knew, but he wanted to hear it from Kai.

"Because I do." Kai replied angrily, trying to step past him, but Tyson grabbed onto his arm.

"What can I do to show you that you mean too much for me to let go?"

Kai's breath caught in his throat as Tyson said these words. He stared into the dragon's deep stormy eyes, trying to find what he meant. _Could he feel the same? Does he really mean it?_

"I don't want to leave," Kai admitted quietly.

"So why?" Tyson begged.

Kai looked away. "Why should you care?"

"Why shouldn't I?"

Kai growled in frustration. "I'm sick of this dancing around Tyson. I'm leaving and there's only one thing that will make me stay and unless you know what it is and are willing to do it, I won't see you again."

Tyson nodded and grinned. "I think I know what it is."

Kai frowned then his eyes widened as Tyson leaned in and kissed him, holding him close. It was just a soft touch of Tyson's lips on his but Kai was in heaven.

"I love you Kai," Tyson breathed as he pulled back, staring deep into Kai's scarlet eyes.

Kai glanced up after this and smiled in amusement. "I suppose I can be wrong sometimes," he murmured. Tyson looked confused and Kai enlightened him. "The sky's still up there."

Tyson still looked confused as Kai tugged on his arm and walked back towards the house. "What's the sky got to do with anything?"

Kai smiled secretively and turned back around to place a lingering kiss on Tyson's lips. "Just a little bet I had," he replied. "It's nothing to worry about, I got exactly what I wanted."

Tyson smiled. "Me too."

The two of them walked off down the street and back to the rest of their teammates. Above them, the clouds cleared slightly revealing a sparkling blue sky, looking almost amusedly down at the proceedings below.

__

AN: Aww, how sweet. Gag! Sorry, but sweet stuff tends to rot my teeth, though it was fun writing this. I hope you all enjoyed it anyway. Okay, it wasn't as fluffy as I thought, but still … for me, this was fluff.

Tell me what you think.

Laters.


End file.
